Jeffy's Stupid Adventure 2: Age of High School Musical
Jeffy's Stupid Adventure 2: Age of High School Musical is a comedy/action game for the Switch, Xbox 1, PC and PS4. It is the sequel of the hilarious worst game Jeffy's Stupid Adventure in which Jeffy, Fishy Boopkins and Bob end up in The High School in High School Musical. This Game will be released July 14 2020. Plot Jeffy, after saving the world from Mama Luigi and his armies of evil with Fishy Boopkins, Bob the Imp and Chef Pee Pee, decides to relax as he tries to poop his pants in rage as he lost Fortnite to an ugly dweeb faking to be him. Then Mama Luigi's armies of evil suddenly appear as Sauron holds Mama Luigi, Azog, Gunmar and Bular hostage as he tells them he will only allow them to live and give them a second chance if they let Sauron get Mama Luigi's vengence for him. Sauron then warps the idiots to another dimension. Jeffy, Fishy Boopkins, Bob and Chef Pee Pee all end up in East High School as everyone was doing a Musical audition which Jeffy ruins the audition as Fishy Boopkins tries shoot Nuclear Bombs at everyone and Bob plays the Anthem of East Germany as they try to escape, They try to escape but unfortunately for the 3 they run into one of Sauron's Ringwraiths who turns his sword into a pole. The Ringwraith swats the pole randomly and then plays "You're happy and if your know it" except for having clap your hands it has prepare to die. Then some crazy hyperactive retarded dog starts to chase them and bite their butts. Jeffy, Fishy and Bob decided to wreck the whole East High School by summoning Mama Luigi and the Robotroplis Empire to East High to make their own High School Musical, except it is a rip off of Captain Underpants where Jeffy is Captain Underpants, Fishy Boopkins used to summon Nightmare's Army into East High School, where they sing Fabulous as President Nightmare puts sharks in lockers and electric eels in toilets with his henchmen, Eggman, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Orbot and Cubot replacing the lame Cafeteria food with Nuclear Grenades and Poop as Bob puts on an Afro and pretends to be Bob Ross in an abonxious way as Nightmare troopers ram into his pantings causing "Happy little Accidents". Meanwhile Sauron is sitting in the East High Principal's seat as he has Voldemort, The Witch King, the Death Eaters and Nazgul to create interdimensional portals to summon all kinds of video game, movie and Netflix original TV show villains and henchmen. Sauron laughs like a maniac since he can finally get the infinity gauntlet, which is located in the principal's private potty located in the basement. Jeffy, Fishy and Bob arrived in class where they flip out to find out Jackie Chung is the Drama Teacher, which he sucks real bad because he just rants about Chinese culture in his opinion and expresses his love for eggrolls, Jeffy runs to the bathroom and poop like a maniac and screams. Then Natsu, Finn, Sonic, Luigi, Yoshi, Goombario, Parakarry, Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Gray (who kidnapped Chef Pee Pee against his will) had arrived in East High School to get Jeffy back. They arrived and ran into Goodman who demanded a pay of $1,000,000,000 from each member of the Mushroom Squad members to pay each of their bills which Goodman made each bill $1,000,000,000 so he can just use their money to get more wealthy. Natsu then kicks Goodman's groin as he and the other Mushroom Squad try to save Jeffy as Death Eaters and Ringwraiths (Nazgul) chase after him. The Mushroom Squad then met Jeffy and crew in the Principal's office as they meet President Nightmare, Nightmare's henchmen, Voldemort, The Death Eaters, The Ringwraiths and Sauron who begin a big fight the heroes in a big battle to destroy and escape East High School. Sauron takes off his mask and reveals himself as Cody who wants to destroy all worlds so he can get vengance for the loss of his Ken doll and be free of the humiliating embarassment of having a loony mother Judith Nutkiss. The Ringwaiths, Voldemort and Death Eaters were all revealed to be Infiri with Ken Doll heads as Cody laughs like a maniac until Mama Luigi arrives with SMG3, Nintendofan996, X, Evil Asian Guy, Crazy Toilet guy and Enzo who are pretty pissed at Cody for his stupidity all because he lost his ken doll in the toilet and blaming it on Mrs. Nutkiss who later arrives on a unicorn with the head of spongebob, Cody screams as she plays were all in this together. Jeffy and everyone decided to return home and forget this ever happened. Category:Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games